A Friend In Need
by lalapine
Summary: Phillip’s new friend jeopardizes Amanda’s undercover assignment, causing Phillip to turn to a worried Lee for help


Title: A Friend In Need  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
Email: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters belong to Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Prods, KJ, BB, et al. No infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Phillip's new friend jeopardizes Amanda's undercover assignment, causing Phillip to turn to a worried Lee for help.  
Setting: 4th Season  
  
  
A FRIEND IN NEED  
By Tammy M. Parnell  
  
  
No, Sir. I won't do it.  
  
Excuse me, Mrs. King. But it wasn't a question.  
  
Amanda sat rigidly in a chair in William Melrose's IFF office as Dr. Smyth walked casually around the room with his cheap cigar. Billy sat at his desk, wanting to back up Amanda, but knowing to do so would be professional suicide. Still, he tried his best.  
  
Dr. Smyth, surely you realize what a difficult position you're putting Mrs. King in?  
  
Billy, surely you realize that national security is at risk.  
  
I'm not convinced.  
  
That doesn't matter. Smyth turned to Amanda. I expect your full cooperation, or...  
  
Or what? Amanda said quickly, turning to face him.  
  
Dr. Smyth merely cracked a wouldn't-you-like-to-know smile and strolled out the door.  
  
***  
  
Amanda, what's wrong? Agent Lee Stetson looked across the dinner table of his soon-to-be wife with concern in his green eyes. She had been unusually quiet all evening, though with her mother and kids gone for the night, there was the potential of romance.  
  
Amanda looked up from studying the familiar designs of her dinner plate and smiled halfheartedly. I'm sorry, she apologized, clasping Lee's hand. I just had a bad day at work.  
  
You miss me? Lee grinned, succeeding in his goal of Amanda cracking a smile.  
  
  
  
Lee squeezed her hand. Want to talk about it?  
  
Amanda shook her head and took a deep breath. I'd just like to forget about it.  
  
Ah, well in that case... Lee stood and pulled Amanda with him to the dance floor of the living room rug. In spite of everything, she laughed as Lee switched on the stereo.  
  
Much better, she said softly as they swayed back and forth.  
  
You ain't seen nothin' yet, Lee quoted. After a few moments, he felt Amanda slow down until eventually they were no longer dancing, but instead she clasped her arms tightly around her fiancé.  
  
I love you, Lee, she whispered, a catch in her voice.  
  
Hey, I love you too. They held each other a long time, bound together by time and space and music. As Lee gently kissed her forehead, he wondered exactly what had happened at the office that day.  
  
***  
  
Hi Mom. Bye Mom. Phillip King grabbed his sack lunch from the counter the next morning and rushed to the door.  
  
Amanda had just come downstairs after a sleepless night.   
  
I'm gonna be late.  
  
I thought you and Jamie were at Max's.  
  
We were, but his mom fixed us tuna fish for lunch. Yuck.  
  
Okay Sweetheart. Give me a kiss.   
  
Phillip gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to the door. Don't worry; Jamie's already at school. He likes tuna.   
  
Have a good day.  
  
You too, Mom.  
  
Amanda shook her head as she walked over to the coffee pot. She would need help staying awake today, as much as she hated the idea of going to work at all. At least Lee would be there; they couldn't say anything in front of him.  
  
The phone rang and Amanda reached for the receiver.   
  
Hey, Gorgeous.   
  
Amanda smiled. Hi, Handsome. I was just thinking about you.  
  
Good, I hope?  
  
What else?  
  
You need a ride to work?  
  
No, the car was acting okay yesterday.  
  
So I'll see you in a little while?  
  
  
  
Well, I just though maybe you'd take the day off. You know, you said yesterday wasn't so good.  
  
Gotta take the good with the bad, I guess.  
  
Yeah... Look, how about dinner?  
  
The boys are home tonight. I'd feel better if they weren't alone.  
  
Oh. Well, all right. I'll see you later, then.  
  
  
  
As she hung up the phone, Amanda felt guilty for being so blunt with her partner, but she didn't want him asking questions. She just had to get through this without hurting anyone, especially Lee. _  
_  
***  
  
Billy wants to see you, Lee said to Amanda as he entered the Q-Bureau later that morning. Said it's important.  
  
Right now? Amanda looked up from her desk with a tense expression.  
  
ASAP. You working on a new case?  
  
Sort of.  
  
Without me?  
  
Yeah, um, I'd better go.  
  
Lee reached for her arm. Is the case what's got you so upset?  
  
I'm not upset, I'm just...  
  
Okay. Look, promise me you'll talk to me about this when you're ready?  
  
I will, Amanda said gratefully. I promise. Right now, I'd better go see Billy.  
  
***  
  
You got the stuff?   
  
Course I got it, J.T. Just like I promised. A tough-looking teenager handed over a brown paper bag. It's all there, he assured the other boy.  
  
Phillip King looked on warily. It was lunch time for these high school students, and they had wandered to a secluded spot behind the school. There were five boys total. Phillip and his buddy Mike were the latest ones to join this exclusive group.  
They glanced at each other nervously and then at the obvious leader, J.T.  
  
Great. I knew you'd deliver, Chris. Chris beamed at the compliment as he was offered a cigarette from another boy, Dan, who now had the bag. The two lit up the Camels and passed the pack around. Phillip and Mike didn't take any.  
  
What's wrong? J.T. asked. You don't like the brand?  
  
Uh well... Mike stammered.  
  
Phillip gave in to the peer pressure. What could one cigarette hurt? He reached for one of the Camels as Mike looked on with an open mouth.  
  
  
  
It's just a cigarette. He was unsure himself, but he couldn't turn it down, not in front of J.T. Have one.  
  
Mike knew his mother would kill him if she smelled smoke on his clothes, and he'd never liked the smell anyway. So what if the other guys were smoking? They wouldn't kick him out just cause he didn't want to. Would they?  
  
Suit yourself, J.T. shrugged his shoulders, giving the others a look that made Phillip glad he had lit up. So look, guys, are we meeting Saturday night like we planned?  
  
Dan and Chris nodded. Phillip hesitated through some coughs. Well, I don't think I can make it.  
  
Me neither, Mike agreed.  
  
Why not? To the silence he continued. Oh, I get it. The folks. So just sneak out. You got a bedroom window, don't you?  
  
On the second floor.  
  
Do you want to come or not?  
  
It's not that easy.  
  
It can if you want it to be... How about the afternoon at least? Come on. You can't let us down. You're with us now.  
  
the friends replied. What could that hurt?  
  
***  
  
Will you be ready to leave by next week, Mrs. King?  
  
I'm not going anywhere.   
  
Look, we've been through this all ready. The question isn't if.' It's when.' Have you talked to Stetson?  
  
Every day. Amanda was trying to stay calm.  
  
I will not tolerate this kind of--  
  
Dr. Smyth, Amanda interrupted. It's me who won't tolerate it anymore. If you don't like it, then fire me.  
  
Oh no, Mrs. King. You won't get off that easily.  
  
***  
  
Amanda took a deep breath before going downstairs Saturday morning. She was headed for Lee's apartment, but the decision she had made wasn't settling well.   
  
Hi Mom! Jamie greeted her with a big grin.  
  
Uh-oh. What's up, Sweetheart?  
  
Nothing, Mom. I just thought you needed cheering up.  
  
Oh my goodness... Amanda surveyed the clean kitchen in surprise. Thank you, Jamie. You did all this yourself?  
  
Yep. _HE_ wouldn't help.  
  
Phillip stuck his tongue out at his younger brother who replied with a satisfied smirk.   
  
All right guys... So what's the plan for today?  
  
I'm going to J.T.'s. Phillip didn't even look up from _Popular Mechanics_.  
  
Sweetheart, I think you've been spending too much time over there. Why doesn't he come here for a change?  
  
He doesn't want to.  
  
Why not?  
  
Phillip shrugged his shoulders. How am I supposed to know, Mom? He just doesn't, so I'm going there, okay?  
  
Hey, Phillip. Watch that tone of voice with me.  
  
Yeah, Phillip, Jamie chimed in.  
  
Jamie.... Phillip I think you should stay home today and clean out the garage like you promised to last week.  
  
Aw Mom, come on... the guys--  
  
The guys will wait. Right now I've got a few errands to run, but I'll be home in plenty of time for dinner. Your grandma will be back in another hour, so just be good for me, okay?  
  
Okay, Mom, Jamie replied as Phillip grumbled.  
  
Amanda kissed her youngest son goodbye and went over to Phillip sprawled across the couch. Hey, we'll talk later. She tousled his hair playfully, but he remained obstinate. Amanda sighed and headed for the door.  
  
As soon as Phillip heard the station wagon pull away, he grabbed his jacket and bike lock.  
  
Where are you going? Jamie asked.  
  
To J.T.'s.  
  
But Mom said--  
  
  
  
So she said not to go anywhere.  
  
She's just being overprotective. See you later.  
  
But Phil--  
  
You better not tell her either.  
  
***  
  
Lee greeted Amanda with a smile. How are you?  
  
Fine, Lee. He helped remove her coat, and they made their way to the sofa.   
  
Would you like a drink?  
  
No. No thank you. I just... I think we need to talk.  
  
Sure, sure. I was hoping you'd come to me. You've seemed so preoccupied lately.  
  
She looked him in the eyes with hesitation. I think maybe I do need a drink.  
  
As he poured the glasses she collected her thoughts and the speech that she had rehearsed in her mind over and over all night.  
  
  
  
He set the drinks before them and settled down next to Amanda. She took a long sip of wine before continuing.  
  
We... Look, Lee. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about work and the kids and family and...and us. Dr. Smyth wants me to do this new assignment, and it just makes me realize how much the Agency and family don't mix. I-- Amanda looked down at her hands. I think maybe we're acting too quickly.  
  
The smile had gradually faded from Lee's face throughout Amanda's speech, but at her final words he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. She wasn't saying...  
  
Amanda, have we been having trouble? I thought everything was going great.  
  
Lee, it is, but.... I've been thinking a lot and--  
  
I thought we already talked about all that? Lee was trying really hard to not get upset, but he was hurt at the implications of her words. Agent or no agent, he had feelings. Look, Amanda, I know there are ramifications of our getting married. I know it won't be easy to keep it a secret, but that's what's best for everyone. But we love each other, and...  
  
Amanda had gotten up and turned her back to him. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn't want him to see. I've changed my mind, she said quietly. It's too risky. I have to think of my family.  
  
I thought I was family, too.  
  
Amanda started to walk to the door, but Lee got up and grabbed her arm. Uh-uh, Amanda King. You think you're getting out of it that easily? No way. We're gonna talk about this...  
  
Let go.  
  
  
  
I mean it, Lee.  
  
So do I.   
  
Amanda stopped resisting, and Lee loosened his grasp. What's really going on?  
  
I told you.  
  
You've never lied to me before.  
  
I'm worried about my kids.  
  
You think I'd let anything happen to them?  
  
The Agency's too risky.  
  
So what are you saying?  
  
I'm turning in my resignation in the morning.  
  
No you're not.  
  
I am. I'm tired of my life being in danger. I'm tired of running. I just want a normal life with my mother and kids.  
  
And not me.  
  
And not any...complications.  
  
It's nice to know you think so highly of me. One minute you say you love me; the next I'm just a complication. That's just great. Have a fine life!  
  
Lee stormed to the door and threw it open. Amanda walked out without looking at him. In one last gesture of anger, he called after her, Don't forget to return the ring! and slammed the door.  
  
***  
  
Where are these drugs coming from? Amanda asked Dr. Smyth Monday morning.  
  
That's what you're going to find out. Pushers on the street are one thing, but when one of our men is killed with a pocket full of crack, that's another story.  
  
You say it's happened three times now?  
  
In the passed two weeks. I want you undercover to see what you can dig out.  
  
You promised my family would have protection, Sir?  
  
I know how to do my job, Mrs. King. Have you done yours?  
  
Yes Sir, she admitted quietly.  
  
***  
  
Don't you think that's kind of risky, J.T.? Phillip sat on an old crate in the poorly furnished room of the small apartment. The boys had come to J.T.'s home after school, since no parent would be there.   
  
J.T. blew an impressive bubble with his chewing gum. Come on, man. You think I'd take stupid chances?  
  
But it just doesn't seem right.  
  
It's not, Mike said staunchly from his quiet corner. And you can count me out. I'm not getting involved. He got up and reached for his jacket. Come on, Phillip. We've got baseball practice.  
  
I... I'll catch up with you later.  
  
Mike's look of anger was not lost on Phillip, but he found himself in a difficult position. He hated to disappoint either of his friends, but J.T. really needed him right now.   
  
No guts, no glory.  
  
Phillip questioned the older boy.  
  
We do this right and the guys will love us. We'll have all kinds of dough.  
  
The guys already like you.  
  
Sure. Now. But you've got to keep up a reputation. You can't just sit back and let everyone else do the work. Chris got those smokes from his old man. The week before Dan swiped a couple radios. Now it's your turn.  
  
To do what?  
  
I hear these guys are looking for someone to deliver their goods. For the job, we get a cut.  
  
  
  
Dope, man... Hey, relax. We don't have to use the stuff. We just sell it. We'll be rich.  
  
No way.  
  
Why not?  
  
What if we get caught?  
  
We won't.  
  
But if we do?  
  
A slap on the wrist. Overnight in juvie if it's bad. But that's all. We're just kids.  
  
I can't sell it. It's just...  
  
  
  
It's wrong, J.T. That stuff kills. We see it all the time in class, and my mom--  
  
Forget your mom. They don't care anyway. We've got to look out for ourselves. Look. If you won't sell it, fine. But you've got to help me get the stuff. We're just couriers. We pick it up and deliver. We don't use it, we don't have to sell it. They'll give us a cut of the cash themselves, all right? I've done this before. They want to keep guys like us around for other stuff later on. It's totally safe. Your only problem is getting away for the night.  
  
Phillip's argument had gotten twisted around in his mind, and his previous logic seemed insignificant. He ignored his mother's words and his own beliefs. He was popular, he could get some money, he could help out J.T. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the other boy who lived in such awful conditions and who never seemed to have anyone around who cared about him. What could it hurt? Like he said, he wouldn't have to use the stuff or make anyone else use it. The job would get done anyway, but if he helped, J.T. would be helped, too.  
  
I'm in.  
  
***  
  
Amanda stared at her face in the mirror until it was just a blur of images. She shook her head and sighed. Was this really her? The clothes she wore were torn and dirty and aided her hair's unkempt appearance. Her face had dirt smudges, and her overcoat was threadbare. Perfect.  
  
A knock at the door of the Agency room was followed by Dr. Smyth entering. He nodded with approval. You'll do, Mrs. King. The receiver's on?  
  
She nodded nervously as she adjusted the hidden wire that would enable agents to track her movements. A bug would be impossible, but Smyth assured her safety. No matter how many men were on the job, though, Amanda would have felt more confident knowing that Lee was there to help. Dr. Smyth had been obstinate, however, that Lee was not to get involved. He surely would have thrown a fit to hear of his partner's living on the streets for a case. But Amanda was not known among the inner circles and was the perfect candidate.   
  
  
  
As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
***  
  
Lee stared at the well-worn photo in his wallet, parked across the street from 4247 Maplewood Drive. He and Amanda had attended an embassy party not long after they met, and someone had taken their snapshot. It reminded Lee of how lucky he had been at that train station four years ago, but now it filled him with sadness. What was wrong with Amanda?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Phillip charge through the back door and hop on his bike. He was racing down the driveway, too absorbed to notice Lee. Jamie followed slowly out the door and watched his brother speed off. Something was up.  
  
Hey, there, Lee called as he got out of his silver vette. What's up?  
  
the boy responded disgustedly.  
  
Anything in particular?  
  
Jamie bit his lip as if trying to decide something and then led Lee into the kitchen. See that?  
  
Lee looked at the pile of dirty dishes and nodded.  
  
Grandma's upstairs with a bad cold, and Mom's at a friend's for the week, so she asked me this morning to vacuum and Phillip to do the dishes.  
  
And he's shirking responsibility.  
  
Cause he thinks his friends are oh so important. He's always rushing off to J.T.'s house. He does whatever he wants and is mean to Mom. I don't understand him.  
  
I think he's just going through a tough time right now. He's a freshman, right? So he's trying to fit in.  
  
Even though Mom told him he wasn't allowed to see J.T. anymore?  
  
Lee raised his eyebrows.   
  
She says he's rude and a bad influence.  
  
Hm. Well, I think I'll hang around here till Phillip gets back, and we'll have a little talk. You said your mom's at a friend's house?  
  
Mm-hm. She went to Charlottesville to see her friend Lynda. She's getting married or something.  
  
Was this what was giving her cold feet? Her friend's marriage? Maybe a little time apart would be good for them both. They'd have time to think. Lee still couldn't forget the image of her face that night she'd told him of her change of mind. He didn't believe it then, and he didn't believe it now. The problem was, he didn't know how to find out what was going on.   
  
***  
  
The crisp Arlington night brought a chill down Amanda's spine. Authentic clothes were a must, so she huddled with the others around the small fire which was in an old barrel. Amanda felt very lucky right then. She was only playing a part; so what if she was cold for a few nights? These people didn't have a warm home and family to go back to. They were here every night, trying to find a reason to keep on going.  
  
Amanda sighed as she rubbed her hands together. She could almost understand why some would be involved in the drug scene. Economic circumstances necessitated it, making otherwise poor individuals rich. What did principles matter if your family was hungry?  
  
Amanda thought back to her own boys at home, safely asleep in their cozy rooms. _Thank goodness I don't have to worry about them._  
  
***  
  
Where have you been? Lee asked Phillip at 9 p.m. when the teen entered the kitchen.  
  
Phillip looked at his mom's friend with surprise. Hi Lee.  
  
Where were you?  
  
What are you, the cops? I was with my friends. No biggie.  
  
Look Phillip. I may not know the house rules around here, but I do know your mom doesn't let you wander the streets at all hours. Are you aware that your grandmother is worried about you? And so is your brother.  
  
Phillip merely shrugged his shoulders.  
  
And so was I.  
  
You were?  
  
Of course I was. We're friends, aren't we?  
  
Uh... yeah... Sure we are.  
  
So what's up?  
  
Phillip sat next to Lee on the couch. It's nothing. I was just keeping J.T. company. His mom works all the time, so he's always alone.  
  
Is that the same J.T. your mom doesn't want you spending time with?  
  
I guess.  
  
Phillip, your mom loves you very much, and she must have had a good reason to make that rule. But I know you love your mom, too. So you must have had a good reason to break it. Want to talk?  
  
Phillip looked up in surprise. You won't tell her?  
  
I can't keep this a secret. But if you had a good reason, then--  
  
I already told you! My friend was in trouble and I wanted to help.  
  
What kind of trouble?  
  
He just needed a friend is all.  
  
Lee could tell Phillip wasn't going break any confidences. He decided to chalk it up to the usual teenage rebellion setting in. Okay. I won't press the issue. But I do want you to know that if you ever need to talk to me about anything, just let me know. Call me anytime. I really am your friend and want to help.  
  
Phillip smiled gratefully. I will.  
  
Lee returned the smile with a pat on the shoulder. Now go on. Get ready for bed. You can do those dishes in the morning.  
  
Phillip groaned good-naturedly. Lee was a great guy. You coming by tomorrow?  
  
  
  
Great. See ya.  
  
See ya. Lee smiled as he watched the boy head upstairs. Phillip was going to be just fine.  
  
***  
  
You're going to do what?! Are you crazy? Billy Melrose laid an accusing stare at his superior. Dr. Smyth merely puffed on his cigar.  
  
Just a little fib. He'll get over it.  
  
You want to tell my top agent his partner is dead and expect him to be fine with that? What are you thinking?  
  
We have to keep him away, Billy. This is important. He's already been snooping in the files, and if he finds out the King woman's assignment our cover will be blown.  
  
He's a professional.  
  
And then some.  
  
Look, Smyth. It's true they're good friends as well as partners, and that is exactly why your story isn't going to sit well with Scarecrow. If you think he was nosy before, just wait till he gets started on this! He's not going to believe for a second that Amanda's dead, especially since she's not supposed to be on Agency business. And have you considered that there's no body?  
  
I can take care of that.  
  
I'm sure you can! Don't you have any nerves, man?  
  
A lot more than you. We are agents, Billy--  
  
And we are also human, Smyth. I refuse to participate in your little game.  
  
I believe that's what Mrs. King said before she went off on assignment? Don't get too involved, Billy. That's the name of the game. That's what separates the winners from the losers.   
  
***  
  
The house was empty; Lee sat with his head on his knees against the headboard of Amanda's bed, holding her pillow tightly against him. Lee's gut instinct was telling him his partner was on Agency business. No one was home, and he was glad to have the chance to sit here alone, feeling closer to Amanda. He looked somberly at the engagement ring--their engagement ring--that he had found in her pillowcase. Would she have still kept it there if she had really meant those harsh words?  
  
Lee tried to fight the hollowness that filled his chest. Smyth had to be keeping something from him, but Lee couldn't prove it. All he could do was wait and see what would happen next. If Amanda was really just away to visit someone would an Agency van be parked down the street? Lee could spot them a mile away; was there a reason the family needed protection?  
  
Shaking off his fear, Lee rose and headed downstairs, slipping the precious ring in his jacket pocket. Lee was determined to find his partner and the truth about her uncharacteristic actions. Maybe Billy could set the record straight.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Aren't you nervous?  
  
It's cool. Don't worry.  
  
Phillip zipped up his jacket as he peered from behind some shipping crates along the banks of the Potomac. The two teens were waiting for the guys who would pass along the bags of marijuana. The more Phillip thought about what they were doing, the more he wished he could back out. What was he thinking? But it was too late now, and even Lee wouldn't understand how he'd come this far.  
  
There they are. Come on.  
  
With a deep breath, Phillip said a quick prayer and followed his friend.  
  
***  
  
So you haven't seen Marcus for awhile, huh?  
  
The middle-aged man leaned closer to the fire as he answered Amanda. Last I saw him was a few weeks ago. He was in the business, you know.  
  
  
  
Pot. Crack. LSD. Whatever sells. Can't say I'm surprised your friend's missing.  
  
He's not a friend, Amanda corrected quickly. I was just told he could help me find a job.  
  
Look, lady, the only job he'd help you find is the kind that puts you in the slammer or in the morgue. I'd watch who you talk to.  
  
Do you know anyone?  
  
You must be pretty bad off. Amanda nodded and the man continued. There is someone that might be able to help...  
  
***   
  
I can't believe we did it. Phillip walked nervously along the streets of D.C.  
  
I told you it was easy. All we have to do now is meet Jerry. He's a cool guy. Real fair, too. You sure you don't want to keep some of it?  
  
No way. The money's bad enough.  
  
You got to stop being so paranoid, man. In a few minutes, we're gonna be rich.  
  
***  
  
Who sent ya? A burly man peered through the darkness at Amanda.  
  
Name was Marcus. That's all I know. I only met him once.  
  
Marcus, heh? He knew too much. You gonna be a problem, too?  
  
Amanda swallowed nervously as a couple of men stepped from the shadows. I ain't much for talking.  
  
Neither was Marcus. Not until the feds got him talking. The fed ended up swimming with the fishes--and Marcus... Well, let's just say swimming was too good for him.  
  
I need cash. I'm loyal. Please.  
  
The man stepped from the darkness and walked up to Amanda. He walked around her, looking her up and down. Amanda felt like she was for sale at a meat market.   
  
How much you worth?  
  
How much you pay?  
  
My trusted couriers are plenty rewarded. But you...  
  
I'll do whatever it takes. Amanda regretted the words as soon as she spoke them. He had already been eying her and she was afraid the word wasn't in this man's vocabulary.  
  
Except that, she added quietly.  
  
Get real, lady. What else you good for?  
  
I'm asking to be a courier.  
  
Take off your coat.  
  
  
  
The man took out a pocket knife and stared at her. She slowly removed the coat. He made a subtle gesture toward the nearby men, and each grabbed an arm so she was trapped. The man approached her, and Amanda's body froze.   
  
Don't touch me, she mustered the courage to say.  
  
We have to make sure we're all friends here. He reached down her sweatshirt and had the wire out before she could protest.   
  
Amanda grimaced. It shouldn't have gone this far. Where was backup? They knew she was supposed to be here. And where was Lee?  
  
Amanda winced as the men tied her hands together. What right did she have to ask that question? She had said awful lies to him, and he didn't even know she was on assignment. As much as she dreamed it, it wasn't Lee who would come to her rescue.  
  
***  
  
It's right around the corner, Phil.   
  
Phillip nodded as he checked his jacket zipper once more, afraid the brown bag of stuff would fall out. He couldn't wait for this whole mess to be over with. This was his first and last assignment with J.T.  
  
See, there he is, J.T. informed his friend as they turned into an alley. Come on. Don't be chicken on me now, man. Let's go... Phillip? J.T. shook him on the shoulder. You act like you see a ghost.  
  
Phillip looked dazedly at J.T. He was lacking the words that would explain his predicament and confusion.   
  
You want me to do it for you?  
  
No... Come here. Phillip had partly regained his composure and led the way closer to the small group of people and behind a dumpster, where the two boys hid.  
  
What is it? J.T. asked.  
  
Phillip warned him in a whisper. What are they doing with her?  
  
Aw, that. Don't worry, man. She probably's just a courier, like us.  
  
Then why's she tied up?  
  
J.T. peered more closely in the darkness. Musta crossed him, he said simply.  
  
She's no courier, J.T. To his friend's look of confusion he added, That's my mom.  
  
J.T. quickly glanced at the people to see if they had heard his surprised outburst. They were preoccupied with the woman and apparently had not. He lowered his voice. What's she doing here?  
  
I don't know; I thought she was at her friend's house.  
  
Man, the only ones who get stuck like that are cops.  
  
Phillip stared dismally at the scene before them as J.T.'s words sunk in. She had obvously lied about Lynda's marriage. Was it work? Would a film assignment send her out here? It was possible, but Phillip wasn't convinced. His mom was always in and out of the house, getting phone calls at weird hours, disappearing for days even. Was this his mom's secret life?  
  
Trying to clear his head, Phillip's logical side took over. His mom was in trouble, and he was going to get her out. Stay here, he commanded his friend who was helpless to do otherwise. Phillip seemed to really respect his mom, and in spite of J.T.'s own pathetic situation, he respected his friend enough to let him solve his way out of this mess.  
  
Phillip had disappeared around the corner to a phone booth they had passed. Taking out a quarter, he dialed home.  
  
  
  
Jamie, it's me. Where's Lee?  
  
What do you mean, where's Lee? Where are you? You're gonna be in so much trouble--  
  
Shut up, will you? I need to talk to Lee. It's important.  
  
He went home. Grandma thinks you're upstairs.  
  
Can you go look up his number?  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
Where'd you get that clue, Sherlock? Now come on.  
  
Jamie ran upstairs to his mom's room and picked up the receiver there. Got it. He read from the phone book in Amanda's nightstand, but before he had time to ask any more questions, Phillip had hung up, leaving his brother confused and somewhat worried. Ten minutes later, he tried calling Lee himself, but there was no answer.  
  
Phillip got the same result after he'd spoken with Jamie. Lee was apparently not at home. Where could he be? One chance remained. Dialing the operator, Phillip found the number for International Federal Film.  
  
He groaned as voice mail answered. Not bothering to listen to the choices, the frustrated teen pressed zero and crossed his fingers.  
  
International Film Fed?  
  
Hi... uh, is Lee Stetson in?  
  
Whose calling?  
  
Phillip. Phillip King.  
  
State your business.  
  
  
  
Why are you calling?  
  
I need to talk to him. My mom's in trouble.  
  
Who's your mom?  
  
Amanda King. Please put me through.  
  
One moment. The operator quickly patched the boy through to Billy Melrose. She had been told that a call from Amanda was top priority, as her contact had been lost an hour ago.   
  
Melrose here.  
  
Phillip let out a breath of exasperation. I need to talk to Lee.  
  
Lee Stetson? Who is this?   
  
Lee had been sitting on the couch in Billy's office, angry and worried about the facts his superior had revealed. At this one-sided phone conversation, Lee perked his ears. Is it her?  
  
Billy held up his hand for Lee to be patient, but Billy's next words caused Lee to grab the receiver.  
  
Phillip King? Wait a minute, son, calm down, I--  
  
Hey, Phillip, it's Lee. What's going on? The agent listened patiently as he gathered bits and pieces of the boy's scattered speech. Motioning for the call to be traced, Lee tried to comfort the boy.  
  
It's gonna be okay, Phillip, I promise. You just need to calm down and stay out of sight, you hear me?  
  
But, Lee--  
  
No, buts, Phillip. Your mom would kill me if anything happened to you. You have to stay out of danger.  
  
IFF doesn't really make documentaries, does it?  
  
The boy's question was followed by silence, as Lee had been caught completely off guard.  
  
That's what I thought, Phillip answered himself.   
  
  
  
Don't bother, Lee. Just come get Mom. She needs you.  
  
I'm on my way.  
  
***  
  
Having rejoined J.T., Phillip sat nervously listening to Jerry drill his mother. It seemed like hours since he'd talked to Lee, though only minutes had passed.  
  
I asked, who are you? Jerry said as he paced around Amanda's seat of an old bucket. What are you looking for?  
  
I told you, Amanda replied evenly, trying to remain calm. I need a job.  
  
Where'd you get the wire?  
  
I found it in a dumpster. It looked interesting, so I took it. You can't think I'm with the cops?  
  
That's exactly what I think, sweetheart. He came close and spoke into her face. And you're going to admit it.  
  
I won't admit anything that isn't true, she countered.  
  
Jerry looked up at his boys. A dumpster, he laughed. Do you buy that? That's real entertainment, lady. What's your name?  
  
Amanda watched his movements in silence.  
  
You got a name, don't you?  
  
  
  
Amanda what? he kneeled in front of her and peered into her eyes.   
  
It's like Jerry, she said steadily, crinkling her nose at his cigarette breath. You're just Jerry; I'm just Amanda.  
  
You're gonna be just dead' if you don't cooperate!  
  
And as soon as you find out what you want to know, you expect me to believe you're gonna release me free and clear?  
  
Jerry got up and looked at his boys. Smart broad, ain't she? Too bad. Quickly turning to her back, the man grabbed the bucket out from under her and she fell hard on the pavement of the dirty alleyway. Amanda gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out.  
  
Phillip nearly jumped out from behind the dumpster to defend his mom, but J.T. held him back. They'll kill you. Jerry's a nice guy if you're on his side, man, but if you ever cross him...  
  
I can't let them do this.  
  
Then let's play our parts.  
  
Phillip nodded, and the two boys sneaked back to the entrance of the alley, visibly reentering.  
  
J.T. called to Jerry. We got the stuff, man.  
  
Great, Junior. I knew I could count on you. If you'll excuse me, I've got some business to attend to. I'll get to you guys in a minute.  
  
That's cool. This is Phil.  
  
Welcome aboard.  
  
Phillip replied, trying to sound sure of himself.  
  
He did good, Jerry.  
  
That's what I like. If you don't live up, you end up where this lady is. She's a cop but won't admit it.  
  
Amanda's eyes had been fixed on her son from the moment he'd spoken. He had obviously noticed her, though he acted as though she were a stranger. She had no idea how he'd gotten mixed up in this, but she suspected J.T. had something to do with it. Whatever had happened, at least he knew to keep quiet._ Oh, if only he contacted Lee!  
  
_What happens to her? Phillip couldn't resist asking, though he motioned to her with seeming indifference.  
  
That, my boy, remains to be seen. If she cooperates, well, her demise will be more pleasant than if she fights us. It'd be a shame to have to scar that pretty face, don't you think?  
  
Phillip nodded as he caught his mom's eyes. This was so hard. Her expression pleaded with him to forget about her and leave so he'd be safe. Lee had told him to stay out of sight, but...   
  
Over here, man, J.T. told his friend, pointing to some old crates a few feet away. Let's watch the man in action. J.T. knew he had to sound authentic; Jerry knew him too well and would suspect any lack of enthusiasm on the boy's part.  
  
Phillip followed J.T. as Jerry continued to interrogate his mom, who had managed to struggle into a sitting position. Look. Maybe it was that cop I talked to today, she said.  
  
What cop? Jerry asked.  
  
The one who stopped me. Said I was loitering and thought I was drunk.  
  
The game is over, lady--  
  
There's no game! she interrupted, Phillip admiring her courage from afar. I mean, the guy picked me up off the stoop--maybe he slipped the wire on me.  
  
You just said you'd found it in a dumpster.  
  
I was scared. I didn't want you to think I was talking to the cops on purpose.  
  
So you lied.  
  
Yeah. But now it's the truth. I swear. Look, check it out if you want.  
  
And how do you suggest I do that? Jerry dragged her to her feet. Go into the police station and ask some questions?   
  
A hard slap across the cheek caused Phillip to stand. he shouted in spite of himself.  
  
Jerry turned and looked at the boy. Excuse me?  
  
I... I mean, I... he stammered.  
  
J.T. took over. He's not used to the rough stuff, Jerry. He's white collar. You gotta give him a chance.  
  
Jerry nodded. All right. Here's his chance. Come here, son.  
  
Phillip stepped cautiously forward, waiting for his instructions. Would he give him another assignment?  
  
Jerry motioned for his boys and two came around to grasp Amanda's arms. Go ahead, Jerry told Phillip. Give it your best shot.  
  
Phillip froze. Hit his mom? He glanced back at J.T., who gave him a helpless expression. Then he looked at Amanda. She was slightly nodding her head. If he didn't go along with it, they might question his loyalty. They might... they might kill him. _Please hit me, Phillip.  
  
_Lee peered around the corner into the dark alley. He could vaguely see the scene unfolding. _Damn!_ Phillip had come out of hiding. In spite of the circumstances, Lee couldn't help but smile; _Just like his mom, never stays put when you tell him.  
_  
Lee motioned for Francine and Billy to back him up. Other agents were hidden in the shadows as Lee sneaked behind the dumpster.  
  
What are you waiting for, kid? Jerry demanded. Just do it. When Phillip didn't respond, Jerry rolled his eyes. Like this. Before anyone saw it coming, Amanda was doubled over on the ground, her breath knocked out with a punch to her stomach.  
  
Phillip's reflex took over. An expression of hatred filled his young face as he landed a solid punch to Jerry's unsuspecting jaw. You creep!  
  
Get down! J.T. yelled as a bullet whizzed by Phillip's head. Jerry's boys saw a traitor in their midst. Phillip dived for a heap of cardboard as J.T. pleaded with his boss to lay off.  
  
He doesn't know, man. I told you. He's green.  
  
Are you in this with him? Jerry demanded angrily, rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
What? No way, man. In what?  
  
Grabbing J.T. roughly by the shoulder, he demanded for his boys to hold him back. Amanda watched nervously from her seat on the ground. Another man had retrieved Phillip and shoved him in front of Jerry.  
  
You want this one? he asked.  
  
You bet, Jerry replied.  
  
Hold it, Lee commanded, appearing from behind the dumpster. Federal agents. Let him go.  
  
Fat chance. A gun was at the boy's throat before anyone noticed. I got insurance, pretty boy. I'm not going anywhere with you.  
  
Phillip said nervously.  
  
Jerry's confusion was suddenly pieced together with Phillip's remark. Convinced that J.T. had betrayed him, he had plans for both boys and the lady, not to mention the agent. He grinned.  
  
Yes, go to mommy. As he shoved Phillip in Amanda's direction, Francine made her move. A gunshot pierced the night air, and Jerry went down. Agents were suddenly swarming around the confused men, and Lee was able to collect their guns. As they were being led away, Phillip untied his mom.  
  
Amanda gave her son a big hug. Oh, sweetheart. Thank goodness you're okay.  
  
Me? You're the one who was in trouble.  
  
Oh, we'll talk about this later, she said, finally letting go. I thought I was gonna lose you. But you did good, sweetheart. You were perfect.  
  
Phillip beamed at his mother's praise. I'm sorry, he said with a tight throat.  
  
I know. Another long hug ensued.  
  
J.T. watched the scene, an unusual one from his perspective. Lee came up to him.  
  
You okay? he asked.  
  
Yeah. Man, that was weird.  
  
You want to call home?  
  
What for? My mom don't care.  
  
Well, I do. We're going to take care of everything.  
  
he said doubtfully.  
  
You bet. Lee put a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling protective, as a father might. The two stood watching the love between Phillip and his mother, both lost in thoughts of their own parents and situations.   
  
Lee caught Amanda's grateful glance with a thumb's up to signal she was okay, and he returned her smile, remaining in his spot. Though the immediate problem had been solved, and Jerry and his boys would most likely end up in prison, there remained much to sort through.  
  
***  
  
Lee hadn't spoken with Amanda that night. There was a lot of confusion, and she needed to be with Phillip. Lee gave her the room, watching her closely to make sure she was all right. He let Billy get her status report on the assignment as he squeezed the ring within his jacket. He would talk to her tomorrow.  
  
But a week had passed. J.T. had stayed at Lee's place until his aunt had been located living in Detroit. She was more than happy to take the boy, already having a son his age, while J.T.'s mother was under evaluation.   
  
Jerry's boys were in jail, though Francine's bullet had put an end to the main man, and much paperwork had to be filled out. On top of this, Lee had to wrap up his own assignment, and before he knew it, a week had gone by before he found himself driving up to his partner's Arlington home.  
  
He approached Amanda's front door with uncertainty. He took a deep breath as he rang the bell. Footsteps approached and he found himself looking down at Phillip.  
  
Hi there, he said in partial relief.  
  
Hey. What's up?  
  
Your mom home?  
  
She went next door for a minute. Can I talk to you?  
  
Lee and the boy went into the kitchen and sat at the table.   
  
I was real stupid, Lee.  
  
We all make mistakes.  
  
Yeah, but this was really dumb. I know better.  
  
You did it for a friend, Phillip. Sometimes we do things we shouldn't because we worry about people we care about. I'm not saying what you did was right, but I think I know where you're coming from. I'm sure your mom does, too.  
  
Yeah, well, I'm grounded.  
  
With a long lecture, right?  
  
The longest! Phillip's grin turned serious. But I know she did it for my own good. J.T. sure was wrong about Mom. He said parents don't care.  
  
I don't think he ever had a real chance to find out. You're pretty lucky.  
  
I know. You think he'll be okay?  
  
J.T.? Yeah, I'm sure of it. He's a good kid. He just needs a little help. I think this move will really help him.  
  
It's funny... Phillip remarked thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Well, sometimes you do stupid things and end up hurting people, but then they forgive you anyway. It almost makes you feel like you don't deserve them.  
  
That's how I feel sometimes about your mom.  
  
  
  
Yeah. I've done some things I shouldn't have, and so's she. But we make up, and we're even better friends because of it. That's life.  
  
Phillip glanced at the clock. Mom said it'd be okay if I went over to Mike's for awhile.  
  
What about the grounding?  
  
Well, he's the guy I need to apologize to. And I sort of did over the phone, but...  
  
But you don't want to be late, Lee summed up. Have fun.  
  
Thanks. Tell Mom not to worry; I'll be home exactly at four, just like I promised.  
  
Got it. He watched the boy grab his jacket and run through the door. The same protective feeling that he'd felt with J.T. washed over him now. And he was proud. Was this what it was like to be a father?  
  
You did good. Amanda was standing in the back doorway with a smile on her somewhat bruised face. A real pro.  
  
  
  
Amanda joined him at the table. But I hear you've been practicing.  
  
J.T. just needs a friend, the right kind of friend, and he's gonna be fine.  
  
So's Phillip. He's so sorry for what happened. I think even before he saw me there he'd changed his mind about everything.  
  
What exactly did you tell him?  
  
Well, I convinced him I was trying to do a documentary about life on the streets. The wire was for the voice over...  
  
Think he bought it?   
  
It's hard to say. For now he did. But I have a feeling the subject is far from closed.  
  
Lee nodded, and an uncomfortable silence followed. He didn't know how to bring up what was really on his mind, and Amanda wasn't giving him any encouragement. Maybe they needed more time.  
  
Lee said, rising. I guess I should get going.  
  
Yeah, I guess so, Amanda agreed uncertainly. She followed him to the back door. I'll see you at work tomorrow?  
  
I'll be there. Something was holding him back. He couldn't just leave... He held out his hand.  
  
Amanda looked at him for a moment before accepting it, shaking his hand in a rather businesslike manner. Lee opened the door with a accepting smile. It's still pretty warm out, he remarked.  
  
  
  
he turned quickly, coming face to face with his friend.   
  
Her chocolate eyes held an uncertain gaze as she took a deep breath before her emotion laden voice whispered, I'm sorry.  
  
That was all he needed. He reached for her and held her close against his chest, her arms wrapped snugly around his middle. I'm so sorry, she said again, a hint of tears in her voice.  
  
It wasn't your fault, Lee tried to assure his partner. Billy told me everything. It was Smyth who made you do it.  
  
I didn't have to, I could've--  
  
Could've what? Lee pushed her slightly away to look into her eyes. I know better than anyone how the Agency operates. If they want something, it's theirs. They don't care who gets hurt on the way.  
  
I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to make him see--  
  
You don't have to explain, he said, gently stroking her hair. I knew something was happening. I-- I just wanted to hold you and tell you we'd make it through--  
  
Just like we always do, she completed with a watery smile.  
  
Yeah. We've been through some doozies, all right. There was a thoughtful pause before Lee reached into his pocket. They both stared at the ring before Lee held it up. Amanda clasped her hand over his.  
  
My ring, she said simply. Letting go of his hand, she held out her finger, and Lee placed the jewel in its rightful spot. I love you so much, Lee.  
  
And I love you.  
  
Joining for a long-awaited kiss, Lee and Amanda held in their hearts a promise of a bright future, a partnership that would extend beyond any words or Agency assignment. It was the hope of a new beginning, and a new adventure outside the scopes of anything they'd experienced together before. It would perhaps be the biggest challenge they ever faced, but one filled with extraordinary benefits.  
  
As Lee edged closer for another kiss, he shut the kitchen door. Picking up his fiancé, he carried her to the living room where he switched on the radio. As their bodies moved in time to the music, Amanda was lost in Lee's arms, only one of the many dances they would share in a lifetime of love. And when her mother walked in with an armload of groceries, Amanda didn't even bother to look up, instead returning Lee's passionate kiss.  
  
Dotty smiled with a satisfied sigh. It's about time, she told them, setting her parcels down in the kitchen.  
  
The partners grinned, their faces close. I couldn't agree more, Mother, Amanda said with a smile before returning for another kiss. I couldn't agree more.  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
